dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-2401:4900:1801:66D:1:2:9A6D:9AC6-20190613092513/@comment-29312219-20190613173133
Hi Shane! All of these answers aren't exact since we never have dates or years, so I'm estimating. That timeline really should get updated. 1) Although I can't provide a date, Emma possibly joined the Sisters at 16. It's that rebellious age and teens usually runs away when they're rebellious. Emma probably left the Sisters a long time before Briar Rose joined since by the time we met her, it has been 10 years since she was trapped in the Sky Kingdom. 3) Emma is given the title "Lady" because she is a noblewoman. Perhaps at one point, a descendant gave up the royal life, hence the noble family is started and that's how Emma was born into the family while retaining traces to the royal family. 4) How many generations apart is about the same amount of generations with James and Brigid. Eurig use to have longevity by eating beans. 6) The Sky Kingdom was most likely abandoned during DP 6. That, or the inhabitants died since you saw skeletons lying around. Plus, the fact that the king and princes believed that humans are "sinful creatures", I don't think there would be any inhabitants. 7) Actually, Ross did went to the Snowfall Kingdom to find Gerda. He just avoided going to the palace. Even Gerda said something along the line "My village was attacked by the pollen as well. When I met Prince Ross, he said he knew its source and needed my help." 9) It's debatable. The same reason why Emma and Jack aren't married yet. Although, it's unknown if Bella has controlled her powers. It is canon in my one shot! Them having a child is also debatable. But most likely not because no confirmation. 10) Again, debatable. Alas, I only think the get together could only happen if a writer writes it since who knows when a game like that happen or if the developers really want to go that path. I think as much as we all would like to see them again, we're worried of their character designs or personality changes. 11) I wouldn't say Rosaria is a parallel universe like the Fabled World. They're more like magical worlds that happens to be outside of Earth. 12) That wasn't a mermaid. That was Thalassa. 13) We gave the eel indigestion. I think it might still be alive. 14) I feel that the orbs existed, but created. 16) I think we see part of it submerge, but after the cutscene ends, the entire kingdom submerged. If it was just one part, how did those many rooms fit in that one part? 17) She was traveling with Bella and Ross. Maybe they needed a place to rest and met the Sisters. Plus, Rose is there. They relate on how the Detective helped them and when Ruth returned for backup, Rapunzel volunteered to go to "repay our kindness". 19) I find the fact that she gave us a middle finger hilarious. I should make a meme on that. 20) I don't think Brianne know that TLK would lift Eric's curse. She truly loved him and it broke the curse. They fell in love when Eric cared for Brianne off screen. He cares for her then deal with Mab, care for her, deal with Mab. It's funny to think him switching back and forth and that's enough for Brianne to fell in love. 21) I don't think Mab put a curse that requires TLK. She simply cursed him to resemble a lion. But you could argued that she was angry and didn't think clearly. Bonus) Don't know why. Maybe they wanted to tease the ship. It's unknown what their relationship is. Though I would like to think they are married. Yes, she did call him little boy. Guess puberty hit him hard and he grew into a young man. Although, if you want to get technically, he is chronologically older than Katherine.